Sort of Forever
by Sphinx1
Summary: Ginny has a secret that only her parents know about. Can she still be the love of Draco Malfoy's life if it is revealed? Sickness, friendship, and love.
1. The Meeting

**Disclamer: **I own nothing except the plot.

**A/N:** This is a story that is kinda a drama/romance. Its based in Draco's 5th year at Hogwarts, and it is a Draco/Ginny romance. There will be not homosexual parings. If you think that Draco should die, that he's a git, and hearing his name makes you gag, this story is not for you. If you do not like storys where sometimes the main charicter dies, gets really sick, etc..., this story is not for you. You have been warned.

"Mum leave me alone!" Ginny Weasley shouted at her mother.

"Just let me fix it!" Molly Weasley argued

"My hair is fine the way it is." Ginny said. "Anyway, I think Harry kinda likes it this way."

"Na," Ron said from the doorway of Ginny's bedroom. "He's still stuck on Cho Chang from Ravenclaw."

"Still?" Ginny asked " I mean I thought he'd stop liking her after Cedric died. Let her have time to get over his death. I mean, doesn't he blame himself for it? I think it would be depressing."

"Well, you know Harry." Ron said "He's as determined as always. I think he's hoping she'll get over Diggory and want him."

"I think she's a flirt." Ginny said "Leading Harry to beleave she liked him, then going for Cedric insted."

"Your jealous." Ron said

"Am not." Ginny said quickly

"You are too." Ron said, grinning

"I am not!" Ginny snapped "Drop it."

"Ron, dear," Mrs.Weasley said. "Please go and make sure your stuff is together. And when it is, please put it in the car." The Weasley's had bought a used car from a Muggle.

"Okay." Ron said and he left

"Mum, could you please leave?" Ginny asked "I'm not two, I can dress myself and fix my own hair."

"You always leave it down. It gets bushy. I mean with it being curly and all... I just wish you would let me pull it back."

"I like it down. Mum, _please_." Ginny said

"Fine." Mrs.Weasley said, and she exited the room.

"I never have any say around here." Ginny thought out loud, even though she had gotten her way. "It's always mum worring about my looks, and Ron teasing me about me liking Harry. Not that I can help it, he _is_ cute... It's just--", but she stopped when she heard laughing. She spun around to find Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Ginny felt herself go red.

"Got something to share with us, Gin?" Ron said, laughing.

"Get out!" Ginny yelled, shoving Ron. "Get out!"

"Now is that the way to talk to your big brother?" Harry said, smiling slightly

"Hermione, you may stay, but you two get out!" Ginny screamed "Now!"

"Fine, fine." Ron said still laughing. "Come on Harry. Ginny doesn't want us in here."

Breathing hard from shouting, Ginny slammed the door behind them. "Oh I hate it when he does that! He doesn't even knock!" she burst out.

"Typicall boy." Hermione said. "Don't worry about it. Harry has known for 3 years that you like him."

"But the only way he's ever going to like me back is if Cho Chang dies or somehing." Ginny said "Oh wel, I geuss I should stop liking him."

"Why Gin?" Hermione said, surprised

"Because, he's got other things to worry about." Ginny said "You-Know-Who, Quidditch, Sirius, Cho... But do you get what I'm saying? He doesn't need to go around wondering how to get rid of that little red-headed pest that follows him around everywhere. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Ginny called. Mr. Weasley stuck his head though the door.

"I"m sorry to cut your conversation short, but it's time to go." Mr. Weasley said

"Thanks dad." Ginny said. "Meet you downstairs in a moment."

Ginny and Hermione got up off the bed and ran downstairs. Everyone else had gotten in. Hermione squeezed in between Fred and George, and to Ginny's embarrasment, she was put between Harry and Ron.

After they'd arrived at the station and boared the train, Ginny took out a brush and combed through her hair once more. She had a compartment to herself, where she could sit and be alone with her thoughts. That was, until Draco Malfoy walked in.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny snapped at him

"No other place to sit." he said simpley and sat down. "Got a problem with it?"

"What if I do? Ginny said

"Either you can leave, or deal with it." Draco answered "Choose"

"I'll stay." Ginny said. She couldn't help but notice how _nice_ he looked. His white-blonde hair (which she had always secretly found attractive) had grown out a bit. It was now to the tops of his ears, and for some reason, some of the coldness had left his gray eyes. "Where are your body gards?"

"They got transfered to Durmstrang. Father wanted to send me there, but Mother said no." Draco said

"Why do you not ever call your parents 'Mum' and 'Dad'?" Ginny asked

"'Mother' and 'Father' is the proper name. I called my father 'Dad' once, and I woke up a week later." Draco said. "Its just how I was raised."

'_This is going to be a _long_ trip.'_ Ginny thought, but six hours later, they were still talking when Draco said "Train stopped."

"Oh." Ginny said. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Draco said

"Have a nice chat?" Hermione said, walking up beside her.

"Oh it was okay." GInny said.

Ginny went to bed that night to find a letter on her bed. 

_Ginny,_

_I enjoyed our little chat on the train. Please meet me in the library at 1:00 a.m. I need to talk to you again. _

_See you soon,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ginny put down the letter. She had 2 hours to sleep. She decided to meet him. Besides if he did try to hurt her, she could scream, right? _He's changed. But why would he want to talk to me about? Oh well, I geuss I'll find out._

So, how did you like it? I think the ending bites but well thats my opinion. Please do reveiw. This is the dull part. I promise it will get better. If you have any questions, please email me at sphinx_1187@hotmail.com


	2. Making Friends

**Disclamer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N: **Thank you to all the wonderful people who revewied! It means alot to me. I've been wanting to get this up here for quite a while now, but I was to scared to do it. Well, in this chapter, Ginny and Draco get to know each other. Draco does still have a bad side to him. You'll see it when he talks to Ron and Harry. He's not completly nice. Well anyway, on with the story. Also, this story is dedicated to my good friend Lillie, who died of cancer 2 years ago Sunday. I'll miss ya.

"You came!" Draco said. He was surprised, for he had expected her to just ignore the note. "I thought you might not."

"Well, I'm here." Ginny said. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really," Draco said truthfully. "I just need to make some new friends and I thought this would be a good time to get to know each other."

"One o' clock in the morning is a good time to make friends?" Ginny said

"Well, unless you want your three older brothers to come by and squash me flat, because Ron _is_ taller that I am. Or if you want the Slyitherins to make fun of you , this is a great time." Draco said.

"What do you want to know about me?" Ginny asked

"Well, the basics. Where you were born, your middle name, stuff like that." Draco said

"You start." Ginny said

"Okay. I was born in London in, to my fathers disgust, a Muggle hospital. My full name is Draco Thomas Malfoy. No I'm _not_ named after Tom Riddle, by the way. I grew up knowing how to do the Dark Arts, and well, you know the rest. Your turn."

"Okay," Ginny started "My fll name is Ginny Michelle Weasley, I was born in November at my house, 'The Burrow'. My fathers a Muggle-lover, and I grew up hating the Dark Arts."

"Do you love your father?" Draco asked.

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I hate mine." Draco said simpley

"How could you hate one of the people who gave you life?" Ginny asked, stunned

"Well, if your father had put the Cruciatus Curse on you if you disobeyed him or beat you, would you hate him?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes, but..." Ginny started

"But what?" Draco interupted. "Its not like he wanted me. The only reason I'm here is because he wants to keep the name Malfoy alive. Before I was born, my mother had two miscarrages, and both the babys were girls. Understand? At least your father wanted you. All I am is a heir."

"That must me awful." Ginny said

"I've learned to deal with it." Draco said. "My mother is to scared to stand up to him to defend herself, but she'll defend me. She's stands there and lets him chew her out. She's scared if she doesn't let him take his anger out on her, he'll take it out on me."

"Whats it like?" Ginny asked suddenly. "Living with your father I mean.

"Well, he comes home, drunk as a sailor. He then cusses my mother out, then turns on me. He used to order me around., then beat me if I refused. Mostly all he wanted was another glass of brandy or a scotch. But I hated the smell of that stuff, it used to make me sick. I was onlly 6 or 7. So I'd refuse. Sometimes I'd get knocked out. My mother was always the one to calm him down."

"Do you love your mother?" Ginny asked

"Yes." Draco said "She would sometimes take my beatings. She once threw herself in front of me to block me from the Cruciaus Curse. Thats why I got so mad when Potter insulted her. She's never done anyhing wrong except marry that jerk. She gets enough insulst for being a Malfoy. She doesn't need to be insulted about her looks." He lowered his head.

"I feel sorry for you." Ginny said.

"Why?" Draco said. "I've treated you like a piece of dirt since the beginning of school. Why should you feel sorry for me. I mean no offense, but your family is the poor one. I should be feeling sorry for you."

"But being beat up but your father is somthing to have people feel sorry for you about." Ginny said. "No matter how I look at it, no matter how bad you have treated my brothers, my family; I don't think you deserve the abuse."

"Do you really feel that way?" Draco asked

"I do."

"How about if we start over?" Draco said. "Pretend like the past four years haven't happend. What do you say?" 

"I say," Ginny said "You've got yourself a deal. Friends?" She stuck out her hand.

Draco stuck out his hand."Friends." They shook. "I guess we better be getting back. Its almost 2:30."

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." 

"Where where you last night?" Ginny's friend Margot asked her the next morningat breakfast.

"I was in the Commen Room." Ginny replied

"Liar." Margot said. "I checked."

"Okay, so I was in the Library." Ginny said

"Doing what?" Margot asked with a silly grin on her face.

"Nothing." Ginny said annoyed. "Look, its not like I have a boyfriend. I wasn't snogging anyone. Thats the truth."

"I beleive you." Margot said "What class do we have first?"

"Care of Magical Creatures." Ginny said checking her schedule.

"Oh be still my heart." Margot said. "I like Hagrid, but some of the creatures he gives us are just ridiculous. Don't you think?"

"I guess." Ginny said. Truth was, she had heard it from her brothers, but she didn't think Hagrid would give them anything dangerous. But by the end of the first class, she knew she was wrong. They were now trying to rase a baby Crup. Though it is not supposed to be dangerous, they were aggressive and had a tendency to growl and snap at the Muggle-borns. But the homework they were assingned was very easy, Ginny thougt. "Give the definition of a Crup." Well all you had to do was look that up in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

The last class of the day was Potions. Snape of course had not changed over the summer. In fact, in Ginny's opinion, he was even nastier that ever.' _Maybe thats because he's trying to hide frome You-Know-Who and its putting him on the edge of his temper.' _Ginny thought. Snape was even snapping at the Slyitherins, which they weren't used to.

Ginny was exahsted by the end of the day. She had to do an essay for McGonagall, do the definiton for Hagrid, read in her history book, do another essay for Snape, make a chart for Trelaweny, and somehow, still have time to talk to Draco. Ginny didn't know how she was going to fit all of that in. '_I'll find time. I always manage to.' _.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Draco asked Ginny later that night in the library.

"It was so busy." Ginny said "Was Snape snappy to you guys?"

"Yeah." Draco said. "Potter,Granger, your brother, and I got the worst of it." 

"Why you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Snape's trying to be a spy for Dumbledore, and with Father being a Death Eater and all. Well you probley get the point." Draco said

"Yeah." Ginny said

"Well I guess we better be heading back again." Draco said. "I'll walk you down to the end of the stairs."

They made it halfway down the stairs when Ginny collapsed. "Are you okay?" Draco asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Ginny said, but she wasn't so sure she was. That had happend twice already, except she had been at home.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked

"Draco, really, I'm fine." Ginny said. Draco helped her get back to her feet.

As Ginny laid down in her bed that night, she knew she had lied. She wasn't fine. She knew what was wrong with her. And she was sure that if Draco found out, he would desert her. _Please don't let hime find out._ She prayed _Please don't let him._


	3. The Secret

**Disclamer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N:** Thank you for all who revewed my story! It does help. Alot!! Anyway, this is the chapter where you learn whats wrong with Ginny (well, sort of.). I do hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Draco sat at the breakfast table in the Great Hall. He kept glancing over at the Gryffindor table, hoping to see Ginny, but she wasn't there. _'Well, it is a Saturday._' Draco thought _" She's probley sleeping in. It still is a bit early.'_

He saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger. He had the biggist urge to walk over there and ask where she was. He was still worried about her collapsing last night. he got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall to the painting of the Fat Lady. He had seen some of the Gryffindors come up to it, give a password, then dissapear behind it. Draco waited until a small boy with mousy hair stepped up to it, gave a password, a dissapeared. 

Draco walked over to the painting, and gave the password. The painting swung open, and Draco stepped inside. He was surprized at how warm and comfy it was in there. His commen room was always cold, damp, and dreary. He walked over to the boy and stopped him. "Where are the girl dorms." he asked, as nicely as he could.

The boys eyes got wide. "You're a Slytherin!" he squeked out.

"So what if I am?" Draco said

" You're not supposed to be in here." the boy said. "I'm going to get my brother." He started to walk off.

Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Listen to me." he growled. "I need to see someone. Tell me. Now!"

"Over there." they boy said, trembiling from head to toe. He pointed at a staircase.

Draco let go of the boy and walked up the stairs, found the door that said FORTH YEARS, and opend it.

Inside he found Ginny laying there in the bed. "Ginny." he wispered

Ginny raised her head "Draco?" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you." Draco said "You were not at breakfast. I was worried." He sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of her hands.

Ginny looked down at their hands. His was so strong and warm. Hers was beginning to be fragile and weak. She squeezed and he squeezed back. "No need to worry. I'm okay." she lied.

"Your turning into one of the best friends I've ever had, even if we've only been friends for 3 days. Of course I'm worried." Draco said. "And even though our families have hated each other since the 1300's, I'm beginning to have feelings for you."

"Really?" Ginny said "I feel the same way.

"Do you think we have a chance together?" Draco asked

"I do." Ginny answered

"Then meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight about, lets say, 1:00 A.m like we always do." Draco said.

"I'll be there." Ginny said. 

"So, whats new?" Margot asked

_"Whats new. I'm dating Draco Malfoy. Thats whats new'_ Ginny thought. "Oh nothing."

"You slept so late this morning. I thought you had died." Margot said

_'Oh, bad choice of word, Mar.' _"Nope. I'm alive. Look I'm going to see Hagrid. Do you want to come with me?"

"Na," Margot answered. "I'm going to be with a really cute boy from Hufflepuff." She smiled

Ginny laughed. "Be good. Don't have _to_ much fun." She walked to Hagrids hut and knocked on the door. "Hi Hagrid."

"Well, Ginny, hello!" Hagrid said. "What are yeh doin' here?"

"I need to talk." Ginny said. "You will never guess who asked me out on a date."

"Who?" Hagrid asked. "Harry?"

"No, Draco Malfoy." Ginny said

"Malfoy!" What did yeh say to him when he asked yeh?" Hagrid roared.

"I told him yes." Ginny said. "And I really do want to go. Whats your advice, Hagrid?" Ginny said.

"Well, all I can say is _be careful_." Hagrid said. 

"Draco?" Ginny wispered. "Are you here?"

"Over here." Draco replied. Ginny walked over to where he was. Draco took her hands and held them. 

"I'm glad you came." he said, smiling

"Why wouldn't I. This is my first date." Ginny said.

Draco smile grew just a tad. "Really? I figured you'd had tons of those by now."

"Nope." Ginny said. "I'm really glad its you for my first one though." 

Draco took her and held her aganst his chest. Ginny's heartrate increased. She wrapped her arms around him. They stood like that for a little while until, finally, Draco loosend his grip. Ginny's head was down, so he put a finger under her chin, lifted her head, and kissed her.

Ginny had never been kissed before, expet from her brothers and her father. But this was different, somehow. When the kiss was over, Draco opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I love you." he told her.

Ginny dropped her head and let go of him, dropping aganst a wall. "I do." he told her.

"No Draco, you can't." Ginny said

"But why?" Draco said. "Are you in love with someone else? What is it."

"No, I'm not in love with someone else. I just don't want to cause you pain." Ginny said, tears streaking down her face.

"Your not. I promise." Draco said.

"Yes, I will." Ginny said. "The reason being, I'm sick Draco."

"You'll get over it. I mean its just the flu, thats going around." Draco said

"No, its not just the flu." Ginny said. "Draco, I'm dying." 

So, how did you like it??? Please do reveiw. I live on them. 


	4. The Secret (Part 2)

**Disclamer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N:** Thanks to all the wonderful people who revewied!! I love you all!!! The thanks will be at the bottom of the page. And also, I am sorry I can't remember your name(I'm not good with them), you geussed what book I got the idea from. Anyone read the book _A Walk to Remember_? It is a fantastic book. And also, I can write about cancer. I may not write it well, but I did have a friend, a very close friend, die of lung cancer about 2 years ago. And her name was Lillie. (its kinda funny. She was married to a guy named James. Lillie and James.) So I can write about it if I want to. Plus no, I don't think you could cure cancer with magic. Dumbledore even said somewhere (I _think_ it was Dumbledore. *shrugs*) that magic can't cure every problem. And I think cancer is one of them. Yes it may be able to cure some sickness, but even some, like the cold, people came down with it in one of the books, and magic couldn't cure it. Anyway, if it upsets you, or you think I can't do a good job, click the back button now! And now, drumroll please,....... the story!! 

_"Draco, I'm dying."_

The worlds struck Draco so suddenly, he thought he was going to pass out. "You're dying?" Draco said. "Of what?"

Ginny lowered her head even more. "Cancer." she muttered

"Cancer?" Draco said. "Cancer of what?"

At this Ginny blushed slightly. "I'd rather not talk about that." she said quietly

"Why, is it embarissing?" Draco asked.

"Kind of." Ginny admitted 

"Just tell me." Draco said "I can take it. I promise."

"No, I'll tell you later." Ginny said. "I promise. But Draco, you can't tell anyone. My brothers don't ehttp://servedby.advertising.com/click/site=0000041941/mnum=0000016869ven know about this. Well maybe Bill, but not Ron or anyone else except my mum and dad."

"No one in your family knows except your mother and father?" Draco asked, stunned. " That would be the first person I'd tell. My family, I mean."

"I want to keep it a secret." Ginny said "If I tell Fred, George, and Ron, they'll tell their friends. And somehow, it will get around the school. Dumbledore dosn't even know."

" I'll help you tell him." Draco said. "If you want me to."

"No." Ginny said. "I'm going to wait. See how bad I get. Then I'll tell."

"How much longer do you have left?" Draco asked quietly. 

"The doctors say about a year." Ginny said "But hey, what do the know. One of my friends mom's had cancer, they told her she had six months. She died 2 years later!"

"Maybe you won't die at all." Draco said. "My grandmother survived breast cancer. That kills some people. The doctors told her she would die no matter what. But she fought it and won the war. She died in her sleep of old age. She was completly cancer free."

"That could happen." GInny said. "But I doubt it. Draco, I'm going to die."

"No you won't. Now come on. Lets owl your parents and tell them your telling Dumbledore." Draco said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Ginny and Draco sat in Dumbledore's office waiting. Ginny was scared. What if they threw her out? What if they really didn't speak to her because they felt sorry for her?

"It will be alright." Draco said, taking Ginny's hand in his. "I promise."

"Miss. Weasley." Dumbledore said, entering the room. "You have something to share with me?"

"I do." Ginny said. "Proffessor Dumbledore, I need to tell you something very serious. Please don't tell anyone. Not even the rest of the treachers."

"You can trust me." Dumbledore said.

"Last summer, I was diagnosed with ovarian (not sure if thats how you spell it.) cancer. I have about 1 year to live." Ginny said, looking at her feet.

"Really?" Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry Miss. Weasley. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm okay right now. But I need help. How do I tell my friends?" Ginny said. "My parents said I can tell them whenever I feel like it. But how am I suppossed to do that. I mean, I can't just walk up to Margot and say "Oh Margot, did I tell you I'm dying?" "

"True." Dumbledore said. "You'll find a good time though. Anyway, with some of the treatments, you won't be able to hide it for very long. They have a bad effect on some people."

"I know." Ginny said "I already have had that Muggle treatment for it. Cemotherepy, I think its called. It makes me so tired." 

" All I can tell you, is hold on." Dumbledore said. "You may pull though."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See." Draco said. "That wasn't so bad, now was it."

"No," Ginny said. "Now I've just got to get up the guts to tell everyone else."

"Who's Margot, by the way?" Draco asked.

"Thats one of my friends. Margot Azamov." Ginny said

"I thought you were going to say Margot Frank. You know Anne Franks sister?" Draco said

"You've read the Diary of Anne Frank? I'm impressed." Ginny said.

"I do sneak some Muggle books into my house. Anne Frank was one of them." Draco said "It's amazing my father doesn't know who Hitler is. He'd worship him if he did."

"Probley so. Look I'm going to look for my friends and round them up. Or do you think I should wait till tomorrow?" Ginny said.

" I would wait till tomorrow." Draco said. "You've had enought excitment for today. Or at least I would."

"Do you really think I have a chance of surviving?" Ginny said. 

"I do." Draco said "Look no matter what, you'll be in my heart."

"I will?" Ginny said 

"Yes. Always." Draco said taking her hand. "You'll be in my heart. Always."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think of it so far? Do you think I've made the wrong choice for her diease? Well to late now. And no, Granma, I'm not telling you if Ginny dies or not. I'll let the readers decide. What do you think. And yes, I did take the name of the song "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. Thats Ginny and Draco's song. Okay so its a little childish, but who cares? Please reveiw.


	5. Dealing With the Problem

**Disclamer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N:** Again, thanks to all the wonderful people who revewed. That last part along with this one just hit me. I didn't even write it down. So don't mind if this part is a little dull. Beware of typos! I've been looking stuff up on the internet about this certian type of cancer. So don't mind if its wrong. I got it from a computer okay? Flame them. This one could probley be rated PG-13. Not for sexuality or anything, just Ginny explains whats wrong with her. Talk about female body. (Okay, so thats not that bad, but little kids might not know what I'm talking about.) Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter. Ginny did not have cemotherapy like she said. I was think of one of the other chapters. Please excuse my mistake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat in the Gryiffindor commen room on Monday morning thinking about how she was going to tell her friends about her cancer. She sighed. Just then Hermione walked into the room. "Whats up Ginny?" she asked

"Nothing." said Ginny quietly. "Herm, do you know where Harry and Ron are?"

"Yeah." Hermione said. "Why?"

"Could you go get them? Please?" Ginny asked "I need to talk to you 3 about something very serious." Ginny could tell by the look on Hermiones face that she understood. She got up and left. Five miniutes later, she was back. Her, Harry, and Ron sat down in the chairs. 

"Whats wrong Ginny?" Ron said, being the first to speak. "I can tell by the look on your face, somethings very wrong."

"Your right. Something is wrong. I don't know exactly how to tell you guys this. I've been hiding it since the summer." Ginny said, sighing. She looked at Ron. "Mom and Dad know about this. They wanted to keep it a secret. Not have everyone panic. So don't have a heart attack. Okay?" Ron nodded. "Okay. First of all. I've got cancer."

Hermione's eyes widened. Harry's jaw dropped. Ron just stared. Then he spoke. "What kind of cancer?"

"Ovarian." Ginny said "I'm in stage 2." 

"Is that severe?" Harry asked. "I mean, what is happing or well... you know..." he broke off.

"You mean, whats the progress?" Ginny asked " Well, being in stage two means that the cancer is found in one or in my case both ovaries, and has spread to the uterus."

"How long do they say you have to live?" Hermione said.

"About a year. The doctors say I could have advanced to stage 3 or 4 by then." Ginny said

"Well what are you going to do." Ron asked, taking her hand.

"They're going to preform surgery, which is called a hysterectomy." Ginny said.

"That will cure you?" Harry asked.

"Maybe." Ginny said. "It could come back."

"When will the surgery be?" Ron asked

"Probley this month. Then I'll have to take radiation or cemotherapy."Ginny said "That should be fun." she added.

"We'll help you through this. We promise." Harry said. "Herm, Ron, I'm going to breakfast."

"I'll come with you Harry." Hermione said. "Hang on Ginny. You'll pull through."

Ron continued to sit there. "Are you mad?" Ginny asked.

"Why would I be mad." Ron asked.

"Because I didn't tell you." Ginny said.

"Gin, I understand. I've got to go. Potions first hour." Ron said. He got up and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!" Draco called later that day. "Wait up!"

"Draco." Ginny said. "Whats up?"

"Nothing. Except worring about you." Draco said "Did you tell them."

"The only one I haven't told is Margot. I'm telling her tomorrow." Ginny said.

"I brought you this." Draco said. He handed her a piece of bread. "I figured you needed to eat. Your getting a bit thin."

"Oh, thanks." Ginny said. "What are you doing tonight?'

"Nothing." Draco said. "I'm going to bed. You?"

"Same thing." Ginny said "We're not going to meet to night?"

Draco shook his head. "I think we better sleep tonight."

"I understand." Ginny said. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah." Draco said. He kissed her lightly, smiled at her, then spoke. "I better go."

"Okay. Bye." Ginny said. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like this chapter? Was it okay, or did I do a bad job? Next chapter. Ginny tell Margot. How will she react? Please read and reveiw.


	6. 

**Disclamer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N: **Thanks to all the people who revewed. It helps, knowing people like your writing. Hey, I have a question for you readers. Do you think I should change the name of the charicters, and post this in the original fics area? Or do you think thats pretty stupid. Just asking. Oh, in the reveiws. Something bothered me. One of the reveiwers, Emily, said wizard people can't have cancer. Yes they can. Thery're people just like you and I. Its not like being a wizard of witch is going to stop them from getting AIDS or cancer or something like that. Don't you agree? I think so. Anyway, Ginnys starting to lose weight, starting to get the side effects. I certanly hope I'm doing this okay. Please tell me if you think I'm not. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to e-mail me. I promise, I'm 13 years old. I'm not going to kill you if you give me your e-mail address. Anyway, happy reading!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat in Care of Magical Creatures the following morning. He wondered how Ginny was feeling. She seemed a little depressed yesterday. He saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk in. He decided to take his chances and ask. "Weasley!" he called.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked. 

Draco walked over there. "How's your sister?" he asked quietly. He could tell instantly that stunned Ron. Ron looked at him with slited eyes for a moment. 

"Where did you here that?" he asked very slowly after a few miniutes.

"She told me, okay." Draco said

"She told you!" Ron burst out. "I refuse to beleive that. I refuse it. Why in the world would she tell _you?"_

"Because I'm daiting her, Weasley!" Draco said. "She's my girlfriend. Is that so hard to beleive?" Draco was now aware that everyone was staring at them.

"Why in the world would she date you?" Ron said "Your a _Malfoy._" He spat the name.

"Why would she date me?" Draco said "Because she wants to. I'm not going to do anything to her. Its not like I'm going to hand her over to the Dark Lord when _I'm not even a Death Eater! _I'm not like my father. I'm way different than him! People change, Weasley. And I'm one of them. I've changed, beleive it or not."

"Its a little hard to beleive it when 2 months ago, you were threating us on the Hogwarts Express." Ron said. "Whats the matter? Gone soft? And no, I don't beleive you."

"Just tell me how she is!" Draco yelled in Ron's face.

"She's dying, Malfoy! Thats how she is!" Ron yelled back. "She _dying!_" 

"I knew that." Draco said quietly. "You don't have to rub that in, you know."

Ron sighed. "From what I saw of her this morning at breakfast, she's okay. She's scared, but okay."

"Thats all I wanted to know from the start." Draco said. "Thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat in Potions last hour thinking to herself. _'Exactly how am I going to tell Margot. She doesn't take stuff okay. She freaks.'_ She glanced over at her side. Margot was busy writing notes. She for some reason loved Potions. She didn't think much of Professor Snape, but she enjoyed it. Margot thought she was insane. _' Maybe she's right, I'm insane.' _

Ginny's potions was far to runny. She was having a hard time keeping her mind on what she was supposed to do. She was surprised she hadn't blown up the room yet. Snape seemed to have noticed her wandering mind, she thought. He kept glancing over at her. Dumbledore must have told the teachers. He hadn't given her detention yet, which was amazing. She finnaly raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Weasley?" Snape asked.

"May I go to the hospital wing?" Ginny asked. She wasn't feeling to well. 

"You may." Snape answered. Ginny wondered if he felt sorry for her. Probley not. She didn't want him to. She didn't want anyone to. She just wanted to live a normal life. She walked to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey?" she asked

"Miss. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey answered. "What do you need?"

"An asprin of some kind. I've gotten myself a headache and its killing me." Ginny said.

"Here you go dear." Madam Pomfrey said. "Need anything else?"

"No." Ginny said. "You know what I think we need in this school?" she asked her suddenly

"What?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I think we need a counsler. I have alot of stuff on my mind that I need to talk to someone about, and I can't tell them to my friends, and if I don't get them out, I'm going to explode." Ginny said.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said "You can always talk to Professor McGonagall. She's been around a long time. She'll know what your talking about."

"How long has Professor McGonagall been at this school?" Ginny asked.

"She's been here over thirty years. She's seventy. Though, don't tell her I told you that."

Ginny smiled. "I won't. Maybe I should. Though I don't think the cancer part of it she'll understand, but I can always try. I better be going. Almost bell time."

"Bye Miss. Weasley. " Madam Pomfrey said. "I hope you get to feeling better."

"I will." Ginny said. "Thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was walking down a corridor when he spotted Ginny. He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. She jumped. "Draco what..?" she started. He silenced her and pulled her into an empy classroom. "Draco!" Ginny cried. "What is the matter with you?"

"I need to talk to you." Draco said. "Your brother knows, Ginny."

"About what?" Ginny said. "About the cancer? Of course he knows."

"No," Draco said. "About us The whole Care of Magical Creatures class knows."

Ginny stared. She and Draco had been trying to keep this a secret. They knew no one from either house would agree with it. "How did he find out?" she asked

"I told him." Draco said. "I had to. Beleive me. I'm just warning you in case he's not to happy of a camper tonight around you."

"I'll deal with him." Ginny said. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter to me if he knows or not. Does it bother you?"

"No." Draco said. "I'm just afraid he'll tell you parents and they'll make us break up."

"They won't." Ginny said "I promise. But Draco, how are the people in your house going to react. Gryiffindors a little more understand than Slyitherin, I'm sure."

"I'll be okay." Draco said. "They can't hurt me. Sure they can tell their parents etc... But they can't hurt me. The only one I'm afraid of is my father."

"He can't hurt you Draco." Ginny said. "I'll make sure of it. If its the last thing I do."

"You'd better go. People will be wondeing where we are." Draco said. 

"Yeah. I've got to go find Margot. I've still got to tell her." Ginny said. Draco leaned down, gave her a quick kiss. Then they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Margot?" Ginny said, when she walked into the dorm. "Are you in here?"

"Right here." Margot said from her bed. "Whats up?"

"I've got to tell you something. But first, you must promise you won't freak out." Ginny said.

"I promise." Margot said. "Tell me."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Margot, I have cancer."

Margot didn't react like Ginny thought she would. She just sat there. "You have cancer?" she said very slowly. She looked rather pale.

"Yes." Ginny said.

"Are you going to die?" Margot asked.

"Probley." Ginny said very quietly. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I will."

"You're not." Margot said. "I can feel it."

"All I'm gonna do is pray." Ginny said. "Thats just about the only thing I can do. Draco says the same."

"Draco?" Margot said

"My boyfriend." Ginny said. 

"Draco Malfoy?" Margot asked "Your daiting _him? _Gin, he hates your family!"

"You would too if thats all you've ever been brought up to know!" Ginny said." Its not his fault. His father forced him. If he didn't obey, he got abused."

"Kinda harsh, huh?" Margot said. "Poor guy."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "So who are you daiting?"

"Well," Margot started, blushng a bit. "You know that Hufflepuff?" Ginny nodded "Well, he asked me out. He's really cute, Ginny. He's got this light brown hair, light green eyes, and a really good smile. He's really nice too."

"Sounds like a winner." Ginny said. "Well, I better go see mine. I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Okay." Margot said. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron found Ginny before Draco could though. "Ginny," he said "We need to talk."

"About what, Ron?" Ginny said

"You daiting Malfoy!" Ron burst out. "He's a git, Ginny! Our familys have hated each other for centiures! We're _enemies,_ Ginny. We hate each other. The whole family is rotten."

"Thats where your wrong, Ron." Ginny said. "Draco's mothers not rotten. She almost gave her life for him. When his father comes home drunk as a sailor, she get all the blame for everything. She stands up for him. Don't you see, the only reason people don't like her is because she's a Malfoy. Same goes for Draco."

"No," Ron said "We don't like him because he's a stupid git. All he's ever done to us is put our family down!"

"That because he had to Ron!" Ginny yelled. "His father abused him if he didn't. Its all he's ever known. All we've ever know is the good side. Hating Malfoy's. All he's ever known is the Dark Arts. Hating Weasleys and Potters and muggle borns etc... Don't take it out on him! He sees you the same way you see him. A jerk and a git. And if your going to stand there, and tell me you've never tried to set him up, or teased him, or something like that, then you're no better than you think he is!"

There was silence between them. Then Ginny spoke. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm not in the mood to fight. I'm really not. All I want to do is see my boyfriend and go to bed. Not with him. I don't need this. Please Ron, don't give me a hard time."

Ron stood there for a moment, then finally said, "I understand what your saying, Ginny. But... I'm just worried about you. With you having cancer and all. It just worries me that I can't trust him. Nobody can. Not even you."

"But we can give him a second chance can't we?" Ginny said. 

"You can." Ron said. "I won't."

"Please Ron, I promise--" Ginny started

"No." Ron said shortly. "I'm not making friends with him. He's a git, and that is that." And he walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stood on a scale. She looked at the weighet and sighed. She was once 115 pounds, not bad for a 14 year old, now she was down to 109. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." she called. 

Draco walked in. "Hey." he said. "What are you doing?"

"Weighing myself." Ginny said. "I'm losing, Draco. Couple more and I'll be a stick."

"No you won't." Draco said. "But you don't need to be losing weight."

"Its not my fault!" Ginny said. "Its not like I'm trying to. " She sighed again. "Lets sit down."

She moved over to the bed and sat on it. Draco sat beside her and took her hand. She looked up into his eyes. They weren't at all like Harry's. His were bright and green. Always looking happy. Draco's were soft and grey. Not cold like they used to be. Looking someone who needed love. She had always longed for Harry. But he couldn't possibly make her feel as warm and comfy as she did when she was around Draco. "Draco," Ginny said "I have a question."

"Yes?" Draco answered softly

"Why didn't you join the Death Eaters?" Ginny asked

Draco sighed. "I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me that." he said. "Well, my father took me to one of the meetings. At first I thought it was awesome. I thought the Dark Lord was kind, or as kind as he could be, to his followers. But I was dead wrong. I saw him torture a Death Eater because he didn't do something the Dark Lord wanted. It was too much. So the next time my father wanted me to join him, I told him I was sick. I don't know what I'll do next time. I can't be sick all the time. He'll suspect something."

"I don't blame you." Ginny said. "I wouldn't have joined either. But hey, we don't need the Dark Lord do we? We've got each other, right?"

"Thats right." Draco said, kissing her cheek. "So, how did your bro take it? Us daiting, I mean."

"Not so well." Ginny said. "He'll probley tell Mum and Dad, then the'll worry about me getting pregnant. Not that I could at this point. But the'll worry anyway. I can understand. It's so different then when they grew up, isn't it?"

"Yep." Draco said. "It is. That long ago, sure people were thinking about it, but not many people did it."

"True." Ginny said. "I'm waiting till I'm married. If I ever reach that age." she added quietly.

"You will." Draco said. "I'll arange that. I promise. Now, enough talking, you my dear, need to sleep. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning."

"Okay." Ginny said. "I wait with baited breath." She smiled. Draco leaned down, kissed her lightly, then left the room. As he closed the door, Ginny thought._' I don't care what Ron thinks. I'm very lucky to have a man like Draco. I just hope I'm around long enough to marry that man.'_

_-=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay, so, did the story bite? DId you like the ending. Yes, there will be more chapters. I'm thinking about 12 in all. Maybe I'll get lots of revews by then. Please do reccomend me to your friends or in other reveiws. I do think the story is okay. Also, do you think I should keep the Ginny/Draco romance? Also, should I kill off Ginny? I've got a sequel planned in both cases. I"m still deciding wether she's going to die or not. Anyway, please reveiw and tell me what you think. Have questions? E-mail me at sphinx_1187@hotmail.com


End file.
